Kuchisakeonna
by snheetah
Summary: An urban legend. In Japan the Xiaolin gang and Jack come into contact with a mysetrious girl. She takes Jack with her and its up to the Xiaolin to save Jack and find out who this girl is.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**This is a Japanese urban legend that I got off of wikipedia, some info is from there.**

* * *

><p>The four Xiaolin monks were almost done with their daily traning. The goal was out-run your opponent and use any escape tactics or attacks to get to the object that they were after. Raimundo was going against Omi, as usual, while Clay was challenging Kimiko. Raimundo and Kimiko were about to get their objects back when their running was halted by Dojo as he slithered to them.<p>

"Heads up gang," he said as he waved the scroll in the air. "A new shen gong wu has been revealed."

The four of the Xiaolin monks ran over to the green dragon. "What's the wu Dojo?" Raimundo asked.

"Well," Dojo said as he theatrically cleared his throat and opened the scroll, "its called the Jinsei No Utsukushi-sa. That's a long name for a shen gong wu."

"The Beauty of Life?" Kimiko asked, puzzeled.

"Yeah," Dojo nodded as he looked at the animating picture in the center of the scroll. Then shen gong wu was in the form of a rose and when it was actiavted the odor from the rose went to the victim and made them beautiful. "It says here, if used with the reversing mirror, it would turn the victim into something hideous."

"Well we should lasso on that shen gong wu," Clay said, with his Texan pun.

Omi heard about the shen gong wu and he had retrieved as much shen gong wu as possible. Each of them took a shen gong wu, in case some "attacker" (*coughs* Jack Spicer) came along the way. Once the four of them were ready, Dojo transformed and they hopped onto him. He took off.

* * *

><p>As they were flying Kimiko was thrilled. The place where the shen gong wu was hiding was in Tokoyo, Japan. She hadn't been in her birth place for such a long time. She was happy to be back again. The last time she was here, her father had been turned into a zombie by Panada Bubba but he was turned back to his regular old self again. Maybe she should go and visit him again.<p>

"The shen gong wu is hiding somewhere in a nature place," Dojo spoke up. He flew down to a forest and the four of them jumped off. "Somewhere in the grass," Dojo said as he slithered down the soft green grass of Tokoyo.

Kimiko had been in the forest a couple of times. She loved smelling nature and hearing the sounds of it. There was also a relaxing waterfall that you could have a picnic right next to it. She had a picnic with her father here, before she went to the Temple and she never wanted to leave.

"Guys there it is," Raimundo said as he pointed to the shiny shen gong wu. Raimundo ran to the shen gong wu to go and get it. In a swift movement, something black flew, knocking him backwards and he fell on the ground. It was none other than Jack Spicer.

"Jack Spicer," Omi began, "prepare for a most humiliating defeat."

"Oh please," Jack said as he set himself down on the grass. "You guys are too slow for me," he gloated.

"Lasso Boa-Boa," Clay said as he swung the shen gong wu in the air. The lashed it out at Jack, but Jack, being clumsy and all, let go of the shen gong wu just to save himself. If Wuya was there, which she wasn't becasue she was hanging out with Chase Young now, would have yelled at the top of her ghostly lungs.

Omi ran to get the shen gong wu, only to get taken away but Jack again. "See?" Jack pompusly said, "I am too fast for you four losers." He turned around only to come face to face with a girl.

The girl had black silky hair that flowed down her head like a waterfall. She had a slim shape with a straigh back. She was wearing a lavender kimono with green leaves and vines pictured around it. There were also green flowers flowing around her kimono. She had brown almond-shaped eyes, her hair was in a pony-tail that was being held by chopsticks and she was holding a fan in one hand. There was one problem, she had a surgical mask wrapped around her face.

"Whoa," Jack said as he walked an inch back. "How did you get here?" he asked her.

"Am I pretty?" she asked him.

Jack didn't know what to say. She was pretty of course. "Yes," he truthfully answered. He knew that the girl was smiling because he saw her cheeks rise up.

"How about now?" she asked as she took off her surgical mask.

"Ahh!" Jack jumped back as he looked at her. What the girl was hiding was a deep laceration that she had from both sides of her mouth. The cuts started from the line of her mouth and went under her earlobe. The same on the other side. The cuts made her whole facial feature look revolting.

"Am I pretty now?" she asked him.

"NO!" Jack yelled, "put that mask back on because you look hideous!"

Th girl seemed to give off a glare to him. She took out a pair of scissors from behind her and she lashed out at Jack. Jack screamed as he threw his hands up in the air to protect his face where she was aiming for. Jack grab a hold of her wrist but she twisted it and Jack was thrown to the ground. The girl held the knif up in the air and was about to plunge the scissor into his heart.

"Wind," Raimundo called his element as it began to go to the girl. The girl didn't seem to be affected by the wind. She just stood up straight as if it was just a normal day. She waved the fan that she was holding in her left hand. She waved it around in the air and some green mist came out of the fan. Pretty soon, her and Jack disappeared along with the shen gong wu.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

><p>Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Dojo were shocked at what had just happened. The wind element had no effect on the girl. She had just walked on it as if she made out of stone. Then the most surprising thing. She waved her fan around and her, Jack, and the shen gong wu had disappeared.<p>

"What was that all about?" Clay asked as he broke the silence.

"I don't even know," Raimundo answered. He had never seen anyone disappear while he was watching.

Omi thought that he had been scarred for life. First of all, he had never seen anyone sneak up on them, except Chase Young, he had never seen a girl with deep cuts on the side of her mouth, and he had never seen anyone disappear.

Kimiko was trying to remember something that her grandmother had told her. Her grandmother, before she died used to say that people that had been abused in their life cannot find the right path of where to go. She had said this before she died. To Kimiko, this girl was probably a ghost. No human being could disappear like that. The clothes that she was wearing were not the clothes that most people wore in Tokyo. Yes, they wore kimonos but only on special occasions.

What did she want with Jack? What did she want with the shen gong wu? She was probably going to kill Jack since she took out a scissor and began to attack him with it. It was going to be hard to find them.

"What are we going to do now?" Dojo asked.

"We are going to save Jack from her," Kimiko said.

"And how do we do that?" Raimundo asked, "its going to take ages to find that girl."

"Raimundo," Kimiko said as she faced him, "she's a ghost. All we have to do is communicate with her."

"How do you know that we have to communicate?" Clay asked her.

_This is what happens when I play with too much video games _Kimiko thought. She turned around and looked at Clay. "Well its in this game that I played. To get a spirit to come to you, all you have to do is try to call its presence and communicate with it."

"And how do we do this Kimiko?" Omi asked her.

"All we have to do is find that girl's grave site and try to call her," Kimiko said.

"We don't even know who that chick was," Raimundo reminded her.

"She wasn't our modern day Japanese girl," Kimiko said, "I think she dated back to the ancient times. I know the closets museum where we have artifacts about our culture."

"Hop on," Dojo said as he transformed into his large-self. He flew once the Xiaolin Warriors hopped on.

* * *

><p>"There," Kimiko said as she pointed to a museum building. Dojo looked down and landed. The four of them hopped off and Dojo sjrunk back to his regular size. The Xiaolin Warriors entered the building. Once they opened the door, they were welcomed with an amount of artifacts, mannaquins, fashions.<p>

"We should spilt up," Kimiko suggested, "that way, if one of us finds something."

They agreed to split up and they did. Omi covered the west side on the museum, while Raimundo went to the north, Clay to the south, and Kimiko to the east. As Kimiko was walking she couldn't get over the fact that there were a lot of ancient beautiful clothes. She felt like they were mocking her with their silky material.

_Focus _she scolded herself.

* * *

><p>Clay looked through the exhibts he came in contact with. He tried to remember how that girl looked like. She had been staying still for twenty seconds but then in a swift movement she was gone. To Clay, that girl seemed to move at the speed of light. The only thing that he didn't forget was her question: <em>Do I look pretty? <em>At first Clay thought she was pretty too, but when she took her mask off, he had different thoughts. Not that he would be mean like Jack to her. Clay knew better for he was the perfect gentleman.

As he was walking he came in contact with the last exhibit. He walked inside and looked. As he was walking he saw Raimundo checking out an exhibition. "What're you lookin' at pertner?" Clay asked.

Raimundo jumped ten feet in the air. "Don't do that," Raimundo told him as he landed back down on his feet. "I have been really, really, creeped out when that girl disappeared. I feel like someone is sneaking up behind me."

Clay looked behind Raimundo. "No one id sneaking up on you," he assured him.

"Yeah?" Raimundo asked as he turned around and looked behind him. He jumped back once he saw a green-eyed girl. She was wearing a surgical mask. Raimundo leaned closer to Clay, "I think we should slowly turn around and run."

"Wouldn't that make it more obvious?" Clay asked him.

"Do you want to wind up like Jack?" Raimundo asked him. He did not even want to think about what that girl had done to Jack,

The girl turned around and looked at them. She smiled through her mask and walked over. "Do I look pretty?" she asked.

"Yes," Clay nodded.

The girl's eyes went to Raimundo. She was smiling through her mask again. "How about you? Do you think I'm pretty?"

_Well _Raimundo began thinking, _with the mask yes, without the mask, not really. _"Yes," he finally annswered her.

Still smiling the girl took off her mask, revealing her deep lacerations. "How about now?"

Clay and Raimundo fought hard with each other not to scream. Clay didn't want to say no becasue that would hurt her feelings. Raimundo on the other hand did not even know what to say. She was half-and-half, kind of. "Yes," Raimundo nodded to her, "you are beautiful."

The girl had a look of surpise on her face. She reached behind her kimino and pulled out a ruby. It wasn;t just a regular ruby, it was soaked in blood. She took Raimundo's hand and put the ruby in his hand. Raimundo clutched the ruby and looked at it. "Uh, thanks I think," he muttered the last two words. Still smiling the girl turned her attention to Clay.

Clay's parents had told him not to lie. Now he was choosing whether to lie or to just tell her the truth. "Well ma'am," he began, "you do have a wonderful eye color and a wonderful texture of you hair, but the cuts in your face should be healed. No to be-ahhh!" Clay yelled as she pounced on top of him.

"Clay!" Raimundo yelled as he ran to them. The girl turned around and held out her hand. Not even touching him, Raimundo was sent back into the exhibit. The girl turned her attention back to Clay. She took out her fan and waved it around in the air. Suddenly, the two of them disappeared.

Raimundo recovered and looked straight ahead where Clay and the girl had been. They weren't there anymore. He had to go and find Omi, or Kimiko. He got up and started to look for them.

* * *

><p>Kimiko got out of an exhibit. There was only one more that she had to go to. She walked inside the exhibit. This exhibit had artifacts from ancient Japan. It had wonderful displays of artifacts, paintings, clothes. Something caught her eyes. She turned her head and saw that in a display case, a sword was resting there. She walked up and looked at it.<p>

The sword was straight and silver. It had a gold handle on the end and sharp point on it. On the sharp point of the sword, it had blotches of dried blood on it. She read the history of the sword.

It said: _The history of this sword once belonged to a great Shoku warrior. His name remains unknown. He had a love in his life. A woman named Kuchisake-onna. He had grown jealous of her, for he was afraid she would leave him for another handsome warrior. He killed her by slitting each side of her mouth with this sword. Kuchisake-onna died of blood loss. The death of this warrior remains unknown. His history hass never been recovered._

"KIMIKO!" she looked around as she heard her name. She turned and saw Raimundo, panting.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"Clay he's gone, she took him," he said between breaths, "Omi, I can't find him anywhere!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

><p>Kimiko shook her head from side to side as she tried to gather what Raimundo was saying. "What do you mean?"<p>

"I mean I can't find him anywhere!" Raimundo frantically said as he waved his arms around in the air, "she took Clay and Omi."

Kimiko suddenly realized what Raimundo was talking about. "You and Clay saw her?"

Raimundo nodded. "She gave me this," he said as he handed her the blood-soaked ruby.

Kimiko looked at the dripping ruby. It was literally dripping in blood. This was probably something that was special to the ghost girl. "Look at what I found," Kimiko said as she pulled Raimundo to the display case.

Raimundo stared at the display in amazement. He had never seen a sword with dried blood before. He read the discription about the sword. He found it pretty haunting. A lover killing his own wife because of his jealousy and then ending up mysteriously dead.

"I think that ghost girl that took Jack, Omi, and Clay was Kuchisake-onna," Kimiko said as she pointed to the history tag on the display case.

"So the dried blood on the sword could mean that she was killed by it," Raimundo speculated.

"Not 'could,'" Kimiko corrected him, "she _was _killed. Her husband sliced the both sides of her lip to make her look less attractive. I guess she didn't know the meaning of looking unattractive back then because she was beautiful for the most part."

"Why would she be mean though?" Raimundo asked her. He didn't care about how a person looked from the outside. All he cared about was how they were on the inside.

"Maybe she had always been beutiful and when people said that she was ugly it was a big surprise to her, I guess," Kimiko thought out loud. "We need to call her spirit to us."

"And how exactly do we do that?" Raimundo asked her.

"Easy," Kimiko said as both of them walked out of the museum. "Where's Dojo?" she asked her friend.

"Right here," Dojo said as he popped out of Raimundo's shirt, "and don't worry, I heard all about your little secret plan so I'm filled in on the information."

"Great," Kimiko said, "and to answer your question Rai, we have to go to the place where she was last seen. She was last scene at the ancient tample and at the forest. Those are the two strongest places where her spirit walks on."

"But we don't know where the ancient temple is," Raimundo said.

"You're right," Kimiko said, "its probably demolished."

"The only place where we can go to is the forest," Raimundo said. "That's where we last saw her."

Kimiko nodded. She remember her grandmother telling her that Kuchisake-onna loved going to the forest to surround herself in Mother Nature's grasp. "That would definently work."

"Hop on," Dojo said as he transformed to his big self. Kimiko and Raimundo hopped on and Dojo flew back to the forest where the shen gong wu had revealed itself. Kimiko looked out into the horizon. The sun was quickly disappearing.

"Great," she said, "the sun just set. Spirits can easily be called during the night."

"Kimi this is kind of freaking me out," Raimundo told her. He was a strong, brave Shoku warrior but he didn't do well with spirits. They scared the heebie jeebies out of him.

"What other choice do we have?" Kimiko said sympathetically to him, "we have to get Omi, Clay, the shen gong wu, and as much as I hate it, Jack back."

"Fine," Raimundo shrugged as Dojo flew them back into the dark forest.

Once they were in the dark forest, the gentle noise of the waterfall was heard. "We have to gather some dead branches," Kimiko said as she and Raimundo split up.

Kimiko saw a lot of branches next to a rose bush. She began picked up an armful on them. Raimundo found some also and he picked them up. He saw Kimiko carrying them to a white spot on the grass. He laid the branches on top of the others that Kimiko gathered.

Kimiko looked up at the sky and saw that they were standing directly under the moonlight. That was perfect. "Now we have to start a fire," Kimiko said. She quickly rubber her hands together. The rubbing created a spark of light to ignite. She held out her palm and there was a fire flame there. She dropped the flame on the branches and set them on fire. The smoke from the fire began to dance up in the air and disappear into the moonlight.

"Now what do we do?" Raimundo asked her.

We sit on each side of the fire," Kimiko said as she sat in the direction of east while Raimundo took sat to the west, "and we grab our arms," she said through the fire.

"Through the fire flames?" Raimundo asked her. He did not have the desire to get thrid degree burns.

"Around the fire," Kimiko said. Using her eyes, she kept the big fire flame in control. It was standing still. "Don't worry it won't hurt you, I control it," she said. Raimundo took her word for it and grabbed her arms while she grabbed his.

"Now we take turns saying the chant. I'll go first, then you, then we say it together as loud as possible," Kimiko said, "are you ready?"

"Yes," Raimundo nodded.

"Kuchisake-onna," Kimiko began, "the lover of a jealous Shoku warrior, who killed you with the malicious iron please come to us!" She motioned with her head for Raimundo to go.

"K-K-K-Kutchis-s-" Raimundo stuttered.

"Don't stutter," Kimiko whispered to him, "stay determined."

Raimundo took a deep breath. "Kuchisake-onna the lover of a jealous Shoku warrior, who killed you with the malicious iron please come to us!"

"Kuchisake-onna the lover of a jealous Shoku warrior, who killed you with the malicious iron please come to us!" both of them yelled at the same time.

Once their chant was over, it was echoed throughout the forest. Kimiko took the blood soaked ruby and threw it into the flames of the fire. The fire exploded as it sent sparks everywhere. Raimundo stumbled back while Kimiko remained calm and over the fire flames. Once she put her arms down, a gust of wind passed and blew the fire out.

"You called me," an innocent female ghostly voice asked them in the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

><p>Raimundo couldn't take it anymore. He was feeling more creeped out than he originally was. He couldn't get that spooky female voice out of his head that had spoken a couple of seconds ago. He cuddled closer to Kimiko as they clung onto each other for protection.<p>

A twig snapped far off distance. Both monks snapped their head to the left where the twig snapped. There was another snap. To Kimiko, it looked like someone was walking over a skeleton, breaking all two hundred six bones. The bushes rustled as a girl walked through them. She was wearing the surgical mask.

"There she is," Kimiko whispered to Raimundo.

Kuchisake-onna smiled to them through her mask. "Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked the two of them.

Both Kimiko and Raimundo remained silent. They didn't want to die but they needed to find Omi, Clay, and Jack. "What did you do with Omi and Clay?" Kimiko heard Raimundo ask.

The ghost gave him a look of confusion. She had no idea who those two people were.

"Our friends," Kimiko clarified for her, "the cowboy and the small one."

"Oh," Kuchisake-onna remembered, "they're fine...for now."

"What are you going to do?" Kimiko asked her. She wasn't going to let some ghost chick kill her two best friends.

"Since both of them answered no to my question, I am going to kill them," Kuchisake-onna answered her.

"Well you're not pretty after all," Kimiko answered her.

Kuchisale-onna had a look of surprise on her face. She jumped and flew towards Kimiko. Raimundo was about to stop her but the ghost flew right through him. Kuchisake-onna held Kimiko's throat tightly, almost choking her.

She pulled out a pair of scissors from her belt that was strapped around her waist. She put the scissors on Kimiko's flesh. As she was about to drag the scissors across Kimiko's face, Raimundo ran to the two girls. He grabbed Kuchisake-onna's fan and waved it around in the air.

The silver muist appeared around them. The mist began to circle around them slowly and then it got faster and faster. The three of them disappeared from the forest. A howling wind was left in their path.

Raimundo and Kimiko suddenly dropped down on a hard floor. They looked up and saw themselves inside a beautiful temple. The temple had dark red colored walls, a lavender carpet, and four lanterns hanging above Raimundo and Kimiko. Each of the lanterns had a Japanese symbol on it. Kimiko looked at the symbols and saw that they stood for water, earth, wind, and fire.

"Oh my God!" Raimundo yelled. Kimiko ran over to him. To her surprise she saw dead people lying on the floor. All of them were drained from their blood.

Yes, the red color on the walls around the temple belonged to the humans that Kuchisake-onna murdered for revenge.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

><p>Raimundo and Kimiko heard some muffled noises. They turned around and looked behin them. Hanging by the wall was Clay, Omi, and Jack. Jack was much more hysterical than the two Xiaolin Warriors.<p>

Raimundo leaped in the air and using his strength, he pulled Clay from the wall. Kimiko leaped in the air and using her hands, she melted the metal from Omi's wrists. Having no other choise, she did the same with Jack. He yelled as he fell face down on the floor.

"Are you guys okay?" Raimundo asked them. Both Clay and Omi nodded.

"I was almost killed!" Jack screeched.

"We were almost killed you stinkin' varmit," Clay snapped at Jack. Jack held up his hands in defense incase Clay was going to give him a pound.

"Now we have to get out of here," Kimiko said as they headed to the door. Kimiko pushed the heavy doors open. The Xiaolin Warriors and Jack found themselves in the property of a beautiful ancient temple. The temple was beautiful. It was like the temple that the monks trained in.

As they were going to exit the temple, a girl with a surgical mask on her face stopped them.

"She's back," Raimundo whispered. Dojo hid himself inside Raimundo's sleeve.

Kuchisake-onna approached them. She was not happy to see them escaping her wrath. "You escaped," she said as she eyed the five of them. She slowly approached them. The Xiaolin monks and Jack back away from her. She clutched on the scissors that she always kept in her possession.

Raimundo caught sight of something that was right behind her. It was the Jinsei no utsukushi-sa shen gong wu. Raimundo leaped into the air and flew over her head and grabbed the shen gong wu. At the same time, a white mist appeared before him, knocking him to the ground along with the shen gong wu right beside him. Raimundo clutched then shen gong wu in his hand.

"Oh no," Kuchisake-onna said. All anger had disappeared from her eyes. There was only fright.

"What is wrong?" Omi asked her.

"That's the ghost of my lover. He killed me," she said as she looked at the mist that was transforming into a man. On the ghost's hand, he held onto a sword. He was ready to fight whoever got into his path and kill Kuchisake-onna once more.

"Why has his spirit been called?" Kimiko asked.

"I always wanted to get my revenge for what he did to me," Kuchisake-onna answered her, "he hurt me. I have always wanted to see him again in the after life and I did but I didn't get the chance to kill him the same way he killed me."

"He was the Shoku warrior that killed you?" Kimiko asked as the frightened ghost nodded to her. Kimiko looked at the warrior. He had a good body stucture but she could see in his eyes that he was up to no good.

The warrior walked over Raimundo and approached Kuchisake-onna who backed away from him. She hit the wall behind her. The warrior raised his sword in the air and was about to slash her. Kuchisake-onna threw her hands over her face to block out his attack.

Raimundo leaped on top of the malicious Shoku warrior. The warrior fought him off and threw him back to the ground. He saw the angry warrior approaching him with the sword.

"Take this!" Kuchisake-onna yelled as she grabbed a sword that was resting on a wall. She threw it at Raimundo and he caught it in his hand. Raimundo leaped up from the ground and gripped the handle of sword really tightly.

The warrior swung his sword at Raimundo while Raimundo blocked out his attack by his own. They kept on doing that. Raimundo tried to keep up with his attacks but the warrior was very skilled in the arts of swrod fighting. The warrior leaped into the air and landed behind Raimudo. Raimundo quickly turned around and ducked just in time to avoid being beheaded.

However the warrior used his sword to knock Raimundo weapon out of his hands. Once the sword clattered on the floor, far away from Raimundo, the warrior slashed Raimundo's arm. He fell to the ground, clutching his injured arm.

"RAIMUNDO!" Kimiko, Omi, and Clay yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. A bit of a Harry Potter reference here.**

* * *

><p>Raimundo turned his head and closed to eyes to avoid seeing his death. However, he didn't feel a sharp pierce going through him. He felt a sword making contact with another sword. He looked and saw that Kuchisake-onna had saved him from a near death experience.<p>

"Get out of the way!" she yelled at him.

Raimundo felt some strong hands gripping his arm. He looked and saw that Kimiko was pulling him away from the fighting scene. He looked as Kuchisake-onna ducked her head from her ferocious lover's attack.

Kuchisake-onna swung the sword really quickly at him but he jumped in the air. Kuchisake-onna looked up at the ceiling only to see nothing. She felt a sharp pain on her back. She turned around and looked and she came face to face with her lover. He pushed her and she fell on the floor. She released the sword and it fell on the ground with a clatter.

"Judolette flip, fire!" Kimiko yelled as she jumped in the air, creating rings of fire around the warrior. She grabbed the sword and jumped through the fire, unharmed.

The warrior glared at her. He was not going to be avenged by two silly girls. He charged at her, holding his sword high up in the air. Kimiko was not as skilled with the sword.

"Wudai Crater, Earth!" Clay yelled as he stomped on the ground. The ground created a small earthquake but it was strong enough to create a peak for Kimiko. The peak grew larger and threw Kimiko off her feet whre she landed in the arms of Raimundo.

"Wudai Neptune, Water!" Omi yelled as water shot out of his hands and put out the ring of fire that Kimiko created.

"Wudai Star, Wind" Raimundo yelled as the wind blew through his hair and carried him over to the sword.

"Wudai Mars, Fire!" Kimiko yelled as she wamred up the sword. The hotter the sword, the faster the warrior was going to disappear.

The warrior could not see through the fog that had formed. Omi had called his element, along with Kimiko, and Raimundo to created some sort of fog. He pushed the fog away from his sight. Raimundo quickly appeared to him and slashed him in half. The warrior fell and his body turned into mist. His spirit and body disappeared forever.

Raimundo put his feet onb the ground. He had done it with the help of his friends that is. He suddenly heard a moaning noise behind him. He turned around and saw that Kuchisake-onna was on the ground, bleeding.

"C-cry," she stuttered through her pale flesh.

"What?" Raimundo asked as he bent down to hear her.

"You need to cry on my wound," she said.

"Why?" Raimundo asked, not quite getting the concept.

"You're a Shoku warrior right?" she asked him as he nodded, "the one that saved me has to cry for my wound to heal."

Raimundo looked at her as if she had three heads. Nobody had forced him to cry before. Not even an ancient Japanese girl that had come back to get revenge on her lover. He looked over at Kimiko who simply mouth at him to do it. Raimundo moved away her clothes and saw her pale flesh that was covered with blood. He looked at her laceration and tried to make himself to cry. Only no tears came out.

Kimiko lashed out and gave him a punch in the arm.

"OW!" Raimundo yelled as he clutched his arm and tears began to fill his eyes. The tears flowed down and they hit Kuchisake-onna's wound. Three tears fell as Raimundo wiped them away from his eyes. When the tears hit the wound, the wound began to heal. It quickly closed and it cleared the blood away.

Omi, Kimiko, and Clay looked at it with wonder. Who knew that Raimundo's tears had healing powers. Suddenly, Kuchisake-onna's body began to become transparent. Raimundo saw that her robes went through his hands.

"Wait!" Omi called out, "wait is happening?"

"I'm turning into a ghost," she said as they saw right through her body.

"Why don't you come to the temple and train with us?" Omi offered her.

"Omi," Raimundo said as he cleared his throat, "she can't, she just said that she's a ghost."

"Not unless we turn her into a human," Omi told him. Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay stared at him.

"Oh," Raimundo nodded as he realized what Omi was talking about. "Like the same thing I had done with Wuya."

"Wuya?" Kuchisake-onna echoed. The name was familiar to her.

"A Heylin witch who is stronger than ever," Clay told her.

"I can help you," Kuchisake-onna said. "Together we can defeat her."

"It's a deal," Omi said as he tried to sahke hands with her only to see that his hand went through hers.

"Dojo," Kimiko said as Dojo appeared from Raimundo's sleeve.

"Is it over?" Dojo asked as he opened one eye to look at his surroundings. He almost screamed when he saw Kuchisake-onna taking off her mask.

"We need the Reversing Mirror and the Serpent's Tail," Kimiko told him.

"If you insist," Dojo said as he took out the small needed shen gong wus.

"Changing Chopstciks," Omi said as the Serpent's Tail and the Reversing Mirror went back to their original size. He took them and put it in front of Kuchisake-onna. "Ser—"

"Only a Shoku Warrior has to do it," she said as she looked at Raimundo. Raimundo slowly stepped up. He didn't know why but he felt that this ghost was hitting on him which was not true. The person that killed her lover had to bring her back to her regular form if he chose to.

Raimundo took the Serpent's Tail from Omi and called it out. The tail glowed and Raimundo flew through the temple. "Reversing Mirror," Kuchisake-onna said as Raimundo went through her.

A bright shining light swept through the ancient temple. Only, the panorama changed. The Xiaolin Warriors and the once angry spirtr were not at the temple anymore. They were back to the forest where they came in contact with her the frst time. A glowing light suddenly brst out, releasing some butterflies along with it.

The Xiaolin Warriors looked on with wonder at Kuchisake-onna. She was not a ghost anymore, she was a human, only she still had the lacerations that were given to her a long time ago.

Clay snapped his fingers as he took hols of the shen gong wu that had gotten. "Jinsei no utsukushi-sa!" he called out as he held the shen gong wu up to her face. The red rose let out a beautiful scent as it hit Kuchisake-onna. The lacerations began to close up. Once they closed up, her face was flawless with not scars left behind. "There you go lil' lady," Clay said, "you're beautiful now."

Kuchisake-onna turned around and looked at her relfection in the lake. She was. She could finally live in peace.

Dojo transfomred into his big sized self. The warriors jumped on top of him and Kuchisake-onna went along with them. She finally felt beautiful and possibly made new friends. She had no one to bother her anymore, not even her ancient lover that Raimundo had slayed. Or had he?

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
